


The Worst Soulmark

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is an idiot, M/M, Short, Soulmate AU, Very very slight though, keith is an idiot, slight agnst, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance has always been a bit of a romantic, so his soulmark? It's disappointing to say the least. He's  furious that his soulmate have the audacity to be so rude in their first meeting, and takes it out on him.





	The Worst Soulmark

Everyone has a soulmate. Some people don't find theirs, but they're out there. The only hint you get as to who your soulmate is, is a tattoo of the first words your soulmate will say to you. It appears on your thirteenth birthday, and the location is different for everyone. Once you meet your soulmate, it fades, and can only be brought back by the touch of your soulmate.

To say Lance McClain was excited to meet his soulmate was an understatement. He knew that some people never find their soulmate, and that some soulmates don't get along, but he was determined he was going to find his.

That is, until his thirteenth birthday, when his words appeared.

He had stayed up until midnight, wanting to watch the words fade into existence. His sister, Veronica, was sitting beside him, waiting patiently for the big moment. She had gotten her words last year, but had yet to meet her soulmate. Her words were, "I can't believe I finally met you." Lance couldn't help but be a little jealous about the fact that her first meeting was bound to be romantic. She had the kind of words he'd dreamed of for the past ten years.

All of a sudden, Lance felt a pin pricking on his forearm. He quickly rolled up his sleeve, and promptly gasped. He watched as the words slowly formed on his arm.

He heard Veronica gasp and saw her lean in closer from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't care less. He was transfixed by the words forming on his arm. He watched as an F formed, followed by a u. His confusion grew and excitement dwindled as the letters kept forming.

_What. The. Hell?!?!_

His soulmark, the thing he'd been waiting for since he knew what soulmates were, the only hint as to his soulmate's identity, was, "Fuck you!"

Veronica and Lance stared at his arm in shock for a solid minute, and no one said anything until Lance turned to Veronica, looking for some sort of comfort. See saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes, and brought her brother in for a long hug. When he told the rest of their family at breakfast the next day, everyone had a reaction similar to Veronica's. His family did whatever they could to cheer him up, and it worked slightly, but the little voice in his head kept telling him that his soulmark was the worst possible one. That he would mess up when meeting his soulmate. That his soulmate would hate him.

. . . . .

It's been almost ten years since Lance got his soulmark, and he's learnt to deal with it. He wears long sleeves all the time, and if it's too hot for that, he covers his soulmark with makeup.

Over the past ten years, he's been teased relentlessly for his soulmark. In the beginning, he was disappointed in himself, but at this point, he's just mad at his soulmate. How could they give him the worst soulmark ever?! Once he meets them, he was never going to let them forget.

He was currently on his way to get coffee before his first class started, and was texting Veronica. She had met her soulmate four years ago, and their first meeting was just as romantic as everyone had expected. Veronica was at the grocery store, and had made up a pun to tell the cashier. She did this so that every time she met someone, if they were her soulmate, she knew they'd have a good soulmark. When she told the joke, the cashier's eyes widened and delivered the line: "I can't believe I found you." Her name was Axca, and the two had been together ever since.

Lance wasn't watching where he was going, and soon he bumped into someone. He was prepared to say sorry and move on, until the stranger looked up at him, annoyed, and said "Fuck you!"

Lance froze. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for since he was a child.

And he was _pissed._

Before the stranger could get another word out or walk away, Lance launched into a speech.

"OH! SO YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER!" The boy's eyes widened, apparently finally processing what was happening, "WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS "Fuck you!" PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!" Lance took a deep breath as he finished, and finally took a good look at the boy in front of him. He was taken aback by how pretty the boy was. His eyes were a weird blue, almost purple, color. His dark black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and he was shorter than Lance. He was wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of red converse. Now that Lance wasn't so mad, he could fully appreciate that the boy in front of him was _adorable _and his _soulmate._

"Well," Lance's attention snapped to his arm, where the boy was pulling up his sleeve, revealing a cluster of words, "Imagine having that fucking essay permanently written on your arm in caps-lock," the boy smirked, and Lance almost fainted. He was _perfect_.

"Well," it was Lance's turn to smirk, "do you think I could buy you a coffee to start making up for it?"

The boy chuckled and nodded, and then started to head back to where he came from, going to open the coffee shop door. Lance walked in, and quickly got in line. They both ordered and grabbed a seat in the corner, away from everyone else.

Lance learned the boy's name, Keith Kogane, that he was an only child, he grew up in Texas and could speak some Spanish, his favorite color, red, his lucky number, 21, and everything in between. They stayed there for a couple hours, and Lance had already missed his first class and the beginning of the second. He couldn't care less though.

After a while of chatting, Keith's phone rang. He picked it up just to see who it was, and saw that it was his friend. Who he was supposed to meet an hour ago. Keith answered and said that he would be there in a second, and then told Lance he had to go.

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and left the shop, before Keith reached up and kissed Lance on the cheek, then ran off, waving over his shoulder at Lance. Lance waved back with a soft smile, then headed off in the opposite direction. He continued smiling all the way to campus.

Yeah, he could learn to forgive Keith for the worst soulmark ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story I actually wrote a while back with some original characters of mine, but I've decided to turn a bunch of them into Klance stories. This is older, so my writing style has changed a bunch since then, but I thought y'all deserved some Klance fluff. I'm actually thinking of maybe doing a few Romellura?? Maybe??? I don't know. If you guys want to see that, just comment and I'll work on that. I have about 20 stories written already, and all I have to do is go through and change character names, so those should be coming out soon. Anyways, I hope you liked that short story, and feel free to comment with any questions or suggestions. Bye peoples!


End file.
